


Nexustale

by XYZangel26



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama, Gen, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-03-29 22:37:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13936881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XYZangel26/pseuds/XYZangel26
Summary: Sometimes a Happy Ending is not enough. Determined to create a Perfect World, Frisk will abandon everything to make his plan come to fruition. Even hurting those close to him. Will his friends be able to SAVE him or will they fall like they did many times in the past?





	1. Hypothesis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello Readers! XYZangel here with a new story. Had this story in my head for a while and I figured I give it shot. So if you want more then just show it some love.

"It's a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming… on days like these, kids like you… should be hitting the water by now." Sans looked at Frisk, he was writing on book ignoring the shores of the beach. Sans tries to take a peek but Frisk closed the book and hid it away. Sans sighed, recently the kid has been to himself reading books about Science. Just add glasses and you couldn't tell the difference between them and Alphys.

Speaking of which Alphys was playing volleyball with Undyne facing against Papyrus and Muffet. Undyne was doing all the work to hit the ball with brutal force every time. Papyrus tried to hit the ball but failing miserable, surprisingly Muffet was keeping up hitting back with ease. The two seem to develop a rivalry as they continued to exchange hits. Having enough Undyne hit the ball with all her power. Being too much, Muffet dodged the ball and watched as it hit the sand. Undyne laughed at out loud, celebrating the victory.

"Out of bounds." Undyne looked at Alphys confused.

"Out of what?" Undyne responded.

"Serve."

"What-" Muffet hit the ball and landed next to them.

"Game point. We win." Muffet said to them.

"What! We weren't even ready!" Undyne yelled at her clearly angry.

"Aw, who knew the Hero of the Underground was such a crybaby," Muffet said to Undyne.

"Crybaby!? Punk, I'll break you!" Undyne formed a spear in her hand and raised it, started yelling like a madman. Papyrus and Alphys grab her, slowing her down. Muffet was unfazed, giggling in fact.

"Calm down! She was just joking around!" Papyrus said to Undyne trying to calm her down. Frisk and Sans were seeing from afar, both becoming concerned with what was happening.

"I should check on them, see if everything's okay." Sans stood and walked over to the ongoing commotion. Frisk looked on. They were all so… alive. Frisk looked around, the beach was filled with both Monsters and Humans.

Frisk thought that it was strange, it's almost been two years since Monsters reached the surface yet it feels like they have been here since the beginning. Humans always argue, always judging one another. But when Monsters returned, everyone accepted them. Sure Government gets annoying at times but people themselves still gave them a home, show them their culture, their milestones, their failures and in turn so did Monster kind. Frisk found this strange because achieving Peace was… easy.

Frisk was made Ambassador for the Monster kind, but at the time he didn't even know what an Ambassador was. He got used to it eventually, finding it incredibly boring. Toriel became a teacher, teaching both Humans and Monsters. Alphys continued her work, sharing their research with Humanity. Undyne rejoined the Royal Guard partnering with Papyrus, both in charge of protecting the King. And Sans was… there. Asgore pops up here and there. Appearing when he needs to meet with Human Governments. In his free time, Asgore just disappears, always keeping to himself, preferring to be alone. Humanity doesn't know about the other children, which may be the reason he leaves. Maybe he was hiding from his past, puts himself in isolation as self-punishment. Frisk visits him when he appears, make sure he was okay.

He looked at the commotion, seems like Sans got everything under control. They all seem… happy. Frisk was alone, under a large umbrella getting some peace and quiet. Frisk pulls out their book and began writing. The Book was filled with strange symbols, writing, and drawings. They heard laughter from the distance, unlike others this was dark and twisted, one they haven't heard in a long time. Shadows around them enlarged getting darker.

"It's been a while… Chara." Frisk whispered to the shadows. Chara emerges from the shadows facing Frisk. He looks like a ghost and Frisk knew he was the only one who can see him. Chara sat next to Frisk, looking at at the beach.

"I think this is the first time I ever been to a Beach. Hmm, not that impressed." Frisk chuckled surprising Chara.

"We agree on something."

"Oh, we agreed on a lot of things. Remember?" Chara said to Frisk having a twisted grin on their face.

"Of course I remember." Frisk stopped writing his book, remembering his  _Genocide Run_  as he dubbed it.

"Say, why don't we go back. Relive the adventures we've had."

"A  **RESET**?" Frisk scoffed. "You're not getting your  **RESET**." Chara smile disappeared, he stood up facing Frisk showing only an angered expression.

"Why not! Are you satisfied with this!? When we have the power to make things better! We can make a better ending, for everyone. A perfect ending." Frisk stood up.

"Your right…" Chara smiled, thinking they easily convinced Frisk. "This ending… is not enough. I can make it better. But I'm doing it my way."

"Your Way?" Frisk dropped his book showing it to Chara. They couldn't understand the writing, confusing them.

"I'm working on an experiment but I need some… resources. My own Determination is not enough. I need another source. A very potent  **SOUL**. Like the one that keeps you among the living." Chara was disturbed at Frisk words. Using their  **SOUL**  for his experiment!? What was Frisk doing while they were gone? "It's a hypothesis but I'm in the testing phase now and your help would be appreciated."

"You've got some guts! Strait up telling me you're going use me as a lab rat. Thinking that YOU can fix this!?"

"No, I'm asking you to help me. But in all honesty, you don't have a choice." Chara was furious, Frisk was being cocky. Acting like they were above them. "Doesn't feel right, does it? Tricked. Being used." Chara laughed, his face beginning to distort.

"Tricked? That was all you. Your actions, I was dead at the time." Both stared at each other, Chara's twisted face against Frisk's cold expression. Frisk sighed and he saddened.

"So it's a no, huh? Seems like I have to keep going the long way." Frisk snaps his fingers and the shadows lessened.

"Wait, how are you-" Chara faded away and the shadows returned to normal. Frisk focused back on his friends and things seem to have escalated. Undyne was furious, making strange fish noises, but now instead of a spear, she had Sans swinging him around trying to hit Muffet. Sans was uncomfortable, to say the least. Frisk ran over to the commotion and got in front of Undyne stopping her.

"Out of my way kid! I'm crushing this bug!" Undyne yelled at him still holding Sans.

"Come on Undyne. I was just having some fun." Muffet said having an innocent face on her.

"Hey, hey, calm down! Look, why don't we go get Ice Cream. What do you say?" Undyne glared at Frisk. Eventually, she calmed down and let Sans down.

"You just want some Ice Cream, don't you?" Undyne received a smile from Frisk. "Fine"

"OH, I want Mint Chocolate Chip!" Alphys said bumping into Undyne.

"I always wanted to taste the Grape flavor," Muffet said. Papyrus checked on Sans, he hasn't moved since Undyne put him down.

"Sans, you okay?" Papyrus questioned. Sans collapsed, dropping to the ground.

"Sans!?" Frisk said worried for his friend.

"Don't worry Human! He's just dizzy." Papyrus grabbed Sans leg dragging him across the sand. "Cookies and Cream here I come!"

The group headed to the pier where the Ice Cream shop was located. Frisk thought of his friends, they were so kind to him. Seeing them on the Surface was amazing. But they deserved more. To be safe from people like Chara or himself. To never fear the past again. Why be satisfied with this timeline when you have the power to make another. Use your power to create a literately Heaven on Earth. He'll do this for them, his friends, his family. Create a perfect ending for them, and he'll hurt anyone who gets in their way. Even his own friends.


	2. Prisoner

It was quiet in the Underground, all the Monsters have left for the surface. Many things were left behind, leaving them to be consumed by nature. Structures have begun to decay since not being treated. What remained intact was the Flower Field untouched by rotting cave. A single Flower pops up from the ground, in the middle of the Flower Fields. The flower seemed to be groggy, waking from a deep slumber.

"Ugh, where am I? What happened?" The flower looked at his surroundings, it took him a while but he remembered.

"Oh right… they left." The Flower said to himself. He was the only one remaining in the underground. A sharp pain came to his mind making him scream in pain.

"What is this pain? Why does this keep happening to me?" He saw an image of his  _old_  self at the ground and the flowers around him covered in blood. Frisk stood above him, staring at him showing no emotion yet crying at the same time.

_"...Frisk… don't…"_

Frisk didn't respond and keep looking down at him. The Vision stopped and so did the pain. The Flower was both angry and confused, these visions were becoming too much. He needed answers. He disappeared into the ground and appeared near where the barrier was. The Flower stared at it, he never once thought of leaving, but now with no one around and the Visions getting worse and worse, he had no choice.

He went underground and pop outside reaching the surface for the first time. Although he won't admit it to anyone, the surface was beautiful. The mountains that span for miles, the large structures and the night skies revealing the stars. The pain interrupted the sightseeing, becoming worse. He'll sightsee later, but for now, he has to meet up with his  _Family_.

_**~~===X===~~** _

"Do I really have to wear this?" Undyne was wearing a dress, waiting for her friends. Papyrus and Sans were wearing suits, sitting on the couch.

"Come on Undyne, aren't you excited for our first fancy party?"

"Why fancy? Can we just have a Normal party."

"It's an Anniversary. Two years have passed since we came to the surface. The Humans wanted to have this party so why not." Sans explained to Undyne. They heard footsteps coming down the stairs, everyone looked and saw Frisk coming down wearing a suit. However, what their attention was Frisk's brand new glasses. Frisk has been having trouble seeing for a while and it turns out they needed glasses.

"Aww, you look, wonderful dear," Toriel said making Frisk blush. Undyne phone rang, she checked it and placed it back.

"Asgore and Alphys arrived at the party. Let's not keep them waiting." Everyone was ready when suddenly a flower pop up from the floor.

"Howdy, finding you lot was much quicker than I imagined." Undyne formed a spear and held it at his face. "Hey, easy, I only want to talk."

"Talk!? Why should we listen to you?" Undyne held her spear closer press it against his face. Sans grabs the spear removing from it Flowey's face.

"Calm down Undyne, remember he is the prince."

"Do not call me that."

"Sure, so tell us what you wanted to talk about?"

"I-" Flowey spotted Frisk glaring at him showing no emotion. He froze in place terrified of what they'll do to him. Confused everyone looked at Frisk. They saw Frisk smiling and getting close to Flowey.

"It's okay Flowey, you can trust us."

"I- Um- I actually want to talk to Sans."

"Me?"

"Yeah, in private. Please."

"Sans are you sure about this?" Undyne said concerned about him. Frisk tugged his sleeve, then gave him a smile making his worries go away.

"Fine we'll talk, but you have to wait. We have a party to get to."

"A party!? Why is this-" Flowey looked at Frisk and froze again. "Yeah, okay, I'll wait." Toriel walks over to Flowey with tears in her eyes.

"… Asriel…" Flowey growled and went underground, leaving Toriel. Frisk went over and gave her a hug. A phone alarm went off, this time it was Frisk's phone. Frisk let go and look at his phone.

"Oh boy, guys give me a minute." Frisk ran upstairs heading towards their room, leaving their friends waiting in the living room.

Chara was sitting on a bed holding his  **SOUL**. It was cracked like it was broken into pieces, then put back together, emitting a black substance from them. He tried to remember when or how they got it back. Nothing came up worrying him. Ever since Frisk did the Genocide Run they are able to remember every timeline since then. Whatever Frisk was doing was affecting him. Frisk entered the room and locked the door.

"Well, if it isn't four eyes." Frisk scoffed and keep working on his phone. "What are you doing Frisk?"

"Long story short, I made a deal with a couple of politicians and they just broke it."

"Politics? Bit of a stretch for you isn't it."

"Asgore wanted me as Ambassador. Hmph, some King."

"Seems like you don't love your job. There's a simple solution for that."

"Chara enough, I know you just want to  **ERASE**  the timeline."

"Hehe, it's a fitting end to a world like this. Don't you think? So what did this Politicians did?"

"I gave some information on Monsters in exchange to make sure nobody was in the CORE. No Humans inside. But it appeared they haven't been listening." Frisk shows his phone to Chara witch had a picture of researchers entering the Hotland.

"And let me guess, this plan of yours involves the CORE?"

"Yes, and I can't risk them walking around doing whatever they want."

"What are you going to do? Go against the big bad government."

"Not me, her." Frisk extended his hand and blue  **SOUL**  appeared, shocking Chara. He let's go of the  **SOUL**  and formed into a blue specter giving the shape of a girl wearing a ballet uniform. Chara noticed the girl was crying and was in pain, struggling to move.

"Y- yes…" The blue specter look at Frisk with fear in her eyes.

"I have a job for you. I need you to cause a  _mess_  for me."

"M- mess?"

"You'll find out in due time, just get to the location." The Blue Specter spotted Chara and noticed Chara's  **SOUL**. She tried to speak, but Frisk got in the way.

"MOVE" Afraid the girl turned into a blue ball, leaving through the window disappearing into the dark.

"How did you get that  **SOUL**?"

"If I tell you, you're not going to like it."

"What. Did. You. Do." There was a knock on the door.

"Human are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm on my way!" Frisk headed to door ignoring Chara.

"Do not ignore me!" Chara went to grab Frisk but his hand fazes through them. Frisk left, leaving Chara alone. Chara was furious, Frisk was doing something and it was becoming too much for him. He had enough. Now with their  **SOUL**  back they can see if it's possible to regain an old ability.

_**~~===X===~~** _

The ballroom was filled with Humans and Monsters, interacting with each other. Alphys and the skeleton brothers were trying to cheer up Undyne who felt embarrassed in her dress. In a table Frisk, Asgore and Toriel were relaxing watching others have fun. Frisk was playing video games on their phone, while Asgore and Toriel were sitting next to each other.

"I saw Asriel today…"

"You mean Flowey. Toriel please understand he's a completely different being now."

"But he was once our son. And I hope one day he'll return to us."

"But you know the cost. I'm not going through it again." There was silence between the two.

"I have hope. I can't help it. One day… you'll find it." Asgore became unnerved.

"Look at this, Humans and Monsters… together, happy. But I can't help but remember how we got here. My actions. Our people deserve this, but do I?"

"You speak nonsense Asgore. Yes, I wish there was another way. That I could have done something, do more not only for the children but for the Monsters. But in the end, we're here. And I know in my heart that the Fallen Children have found peace. If they were here I'm sure they would forgive you. All that's left is for you to forgive yourself." Toriel places her hand on Asgore's making him smile.

"I need a doctor!"

Everyone looked at the waiter who made the call. He's nursing a little girl, helping her stand. She struggled to move and unable to speak due to the pain while others circled around her. Frisk took notice and smirked, they twitched their finger releasing a soft blue glow. The girl's eyes widened and dropped to the floor screaming. Her body began to stretch and her skin changed color. She stood up towering over everyone. She turned into a tall, slim gray creature. Her face appeared melted, a blue aura emitted from her whole body. When her Blue  **SOUL**  appeared she let out a roar.

"RUN!" Everyone headed towards the exits, with some staying behind to protect others.

"Toriel take Frisk and head for safety!"

"Please be careful Asgore." Toriel grabbed Frisk and headed to the nearest exit.

"Papyrus protect the civilians!"

"Yes, your highness!" The Creature was destroying everything in its path. A spear pierced it's back, causing her to scream in pain. She turned to her and saw Undyne holding more spears in her hands.

"Face me, you walking plank!"

The Creature charged at Undyne trying to hit her but missed. She continued to attack but Undyne keeps dodging. Undyne notices she always spins when striking, leaving herself open for a counter attack when spinning. After her next spin, Undyne stuck hitting her with the spears. The Creature tried to fight back, but Undyne was too quick. Infuriated the Creature slammed her hands on the floor, causing it to shake, Undyne lost her balance and fell to the floor. The Creature swatted her away, crashing on broken pieces of wood. The Creature fingers grew large and sharp, she aimed at Undyne and attacked. Before making contact her whole frame hit the ground, unable to move. Undyne saw Sans, his left eye glowing brightly.

"What gives you the right to ruin a wonderful party?" Sans raised his hand and the Creature launched up hitting the ceiling. He lowered his hand, sending the Creature crashing down. She stood up wobbling and roared yet Sans was unfazed.

"Look, kid why don't we just settle down and go grab a burger." The Creature stood there like it was considering the offer. She roared again and Sans sighed. "Disappointing" The Creature was slammed down, then bones pop up from the ground stabbing the Creature.

"Dude, hardcore" Undyne stood beside Sans looking over the Creature. The Creature jerked up and its jaw began to stretch. She expelled water from her mouth hitting Sans and Undyne flooding the ballroom. The water quickly dried up revealing Sans and Undyne was on another side of the room. The Creature wounds healed and roared again. She heard footsteps from behind, she turned and spotted Asgore.

"If you wish to hurt anyone, you must go through me first."

Asgore pulled out a red trident and took a stance. The Creature charged at Asgore and took a swing, Asgore pinned her hand with his trident stopping her momentum. She yelled at his face, but he headbutted her, knocking her senseless. She tried to stand up, but Asgore formed a fireball struck her engulfing the whole room. Asgore formed another ready to strike, but stop when he heard whimpering.

"P- please… stop… hurting me…" Asgore removed his trident, then try to help the Creature out.

"I'm sorry but why? Why are you doing this?"

"H- He made me do it. I-" Chains burst from her back and a portal open, dragging her to it. She was clawing the floor trying to prevent herself from leaving.

"NO, HELP! DON'T LET HIM TAKE ME! AHHHHH!" Asgore tries to grab her, but the chains pulled into the portal and disappeared. Alphys walked over to Asgore while Papyrus helped Sans and Undyne.

"Sir, I- I think that was an Amalgamate." Asgore looked around, seems like no one got hurt. His mind was at the little girl, she needed help but once he realized it, it was too late. He failed her. Then it dawned on him.

"T- that little girl… looked familiar."

_**~~===X===~~** _

Frisk entered his room and laid down on the bed, took him longer than expected to get home. Chara appeared at the other end of the room, leaning against the wall.

"Heard what happened. Tell me what was the point of that?" Frisk stood up staring at Chara, he smiled.

"Simple, humanity likes to point fingers. So when a Creature mysteriously appears and cause havoc, the most logical thing to do is to blame their new best friend. Of course, Monsters will feel betrayed and start to lose trust in them. They'll decide to keep their secrets for themselves kicking out Humans off their more sensitive sites."

"And this includes the CORE."

"Yes, and since I'm buddy-buddy with the head scientist, I'll have unlimited access to the CORE. With Alpyhs focusing more on her girlfriend-"

"You'll be the only one in the CORE. Hehe, clever, very clever. However, it will never come to fruition." He extended their hand and a button appeared. On it, it said  _ **ERASE**_. Frisk and Chara glared at each other.

"Took me a while to get it. I always thought I needed your  **SOUL**  specifically to able to do this, but turns out my own  **SOUL**  is enough. I don't need you anymore and this time you're not coming back."

"Go ahead, press it." All of Chara's confidence disappeared and all while Frisk was smiling. He instantly knew Frisk did something. Shaking, Chara eventually pressed the button and nothing happened. He pressed again and again and again, but nothing. The button disappeared, then reappeared next to Frisk.

"Has it ever crossed your mind how you got your  **SOUL**  back. I brought it back. Now I'll admit I had some…  _outside_  help but I think it ended up well."

"B- but… H- how…?" Chara took steps back bumping into stuff.

"Amazing, this is the first time I have seen you panic or emit any emotion at all. Now, I think it's time to explain some things." Chara  **SOUL**  appeared and so did Frisk's. Frisk  **SOUL**  was different this time, it was all…  _glitched_. Then six other  **SOULS**  appeared circling around them along with his own.

"I need  **SOULS** , but not just any other  **SOUL** , I specifically need all of the Fallen Children  **SOULS**. These six were easy to get, but you. That was a massive hurdle, but now you're here. Because I want you to be here." Above Frisk appeared the other Children wrapped around in chains. Some chains even pierce their bodies. The chains began to glow red and lit up all the way towards Frisk back, he was the source of the chains.

"I brought them back, just like you. Gave them a choice. They said no. If I remember correctly, you also said no." Chains pierced Chara's back falling to the floor. He could barely move due to the pain. The chains raised them in the air leaving them hanging by his back. Their  **SOUL**  left joining the others along with Frisk.

"I have all 8  **SOULS**  now. I can finally proceed to the next phase. All I need is time and that's not a problem since the consequences of Time don't really apply to me. Hey, know what? I'll give you a second chance, will you help me?"

"I… I WILL KILL YOU!"

"No…? Hmmm… How curious. You must have misunderstood. SINCE WHEN WERE YOU THE ONE IN CONTROL!?" Frisk's face became twisted similar to Chara's when frustrated. The chains glowed even brighter causing Chara to scream all while Frisk made a twisted laughter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 done! And it was longer(ish). Now I like to address something that was pointed to me. Chara is soulless and in this story Chapter 1, they had a SOUL. I forgot that Chara was Soulless, a big mistake on my part. Hopefully, I was able to clean it up here. I'll explain the rest of the details in later chapters.
> 
> Also, I changed my writing style a bit here. If you have any notes don't be afraid to tell me.
> 
> If you enjoyed please follow, share and leave a Review. Let me know what you thought of the chapter. Have a wonderful day and hope to see you next time!


	3. How Many Times?

Sans and Alphys entered the living room, there were Frisk and Undyne messing around with DVD's. Just days ago a Strange Creature attacked them causing chaos across the Nation, yet here they are binge-watching Anime.

"Okay, either we can keep watching Naruto or we can switch it up and start watching Dragon Ball from the very beginning till current day."

"But we're halfway through the Sasuke Retrieval Arc. Let's just finish this and then we can switch it up." Frisk looked over and saw them.

"Hi, guys! How did the meeting go?"

"Ehhh… not good. Things are escalating quite quickly. Asgore is trying to calm things down but Humans aren't having it."

"What does this mean?"

"Means it's going to be a few rough days ahead," Alphys said with a sad tone.

"Had enough politics for today. So what are you watching?" Sans questioned.

"Naruto"

"Ooh ooh, I love this show! I'll go make some popcorn while you prepare!" Alphys said, her sadness disappearing. Alphys dashed towards the Kitchen while Sans sat on the couch. Flowey pop up from the ground startling everyone. Undyne became annoyed.

"Dang, it Flowey! Stop making holes in our floor!" She yelled at him.

"No… So Sans are you finally free?"

"Sorry bud, it's been a long day. I'll talk to you first thing in the morning, promise."

"WHAT?! I've been waiting for a week! I can't stand this headache anymore!"

"A headache? That's what you wanted to talk about?" Undyne told him.

"If your feeling sick Flowey you can talk to us. I'm sure we can patch you up! Look." Frisk went next to the couch and grabbed a Flowerpot. "I even got you this! Hopefully, it'll make you more comfortable. With this we can hang out with each other… just you and me." Frisk got close to Flowey, triggering more visions on Flowey's mind. Afraid of Frisk, Flowey went underground leaving the area. Frisk became upset, holding the Flowerpot close to him.

"Don't let that jerk get you down Kid." Undyne places her hand on Frisk comforting them.

"He really seems in distress. Maybe I should help him out."

"No, just leave him be. He needs some time to himself. He'll come back to us. In the meantime take a nap, you need it after today."

"I'm not sure kiddo."

"Don't worry Sans, he'll be okay. I'll make sure of it." Frisk got on the couch and laid down on Sans lap. He was surprisingly comfortable for a Skeleton. Sans wanted out but Frisk won't let go. He eventually caved in and gave up. Alphys came in with a giant bowl filled with popcorn. Alphys and Undyne sat on the couch ready for a new session of binge watching.

_**~~===X===~~** _

In Frisk room, a Young Boy with a Stained Apron and a little Blond Girl with a Faded Ribbon was nursing the Ballet Girl. On the other side of the room was a Boy with a Manly Bandanna wearing Tough Gloves, a Blond Boy with a Cowboy Hat and a girl with Cloudy Glasses holding a Torn Notebook. They were observing Chara who was above them warp around in Red Chains, unconscious. Unlike them who only had chains pierced on their backs, Chara had chains pierced in his arms, legs, and back. Another difference is that black slime was coming out from Chara dripping on the floor and slowly consuming the chains turning them black.

"Do you think he's okay? He hasn't moved in days." Orange Soul said.

"Frisk wouldn't kill us, it will delay his plans." The Purple Soul responded. "If I move this-"

Chara jumped up screaming, scaring everyone. There face was oozing black slime from there mouth, eyes glowing Bloody Red. He pulled on the chains braking some of them, still yelling. He landed on the floor and started swinging the chains around. The others drop to the floor avoiding Chara's rampage. The chains phased through everything, not causing a mess.

"HEY, CALM DOWN! YOUR SAFE!" Chara heard the voice and calmed down when they noticed the others kids. Their face returned to normal then lets go of the chains. The Chains were still attached to Chara. His  **SOUL** was exposed the same goes for the other children.

"Where's Frisk?!" Chara demanded an answer.

"He's not here," Chara grunted, heading towards the door but the chains stopped them.

"Dammit, I should have never had brought them back! Now look at me, tie up like a damn Dog!" Chara continued to tug on the chains eventually tiring themselves out. He sat down on the floor exhausted.

"You're Chara, Chara Dreemurr. The First Fallen Human." Chara stared at the Purple Soul with his Red eyes, frightening her.

"How? How, are you guys even here?"

"W- We don't know. We just appeared one day already in Frisk control." Chara scoffed.

"Of course, and I guess you don't know why we're here like Ghosts."

"I do actually, were free like this whenever Frisk is tired or weak, for example when they're sleeping. But we can't interact with anyone or anything, it's just us."

"By the looks of things, you're Frisk least favorite." The Orange Soul said. Chara looked at the chains holding them, noticed that they had more than the rest.

"Guess I'm stuck here…" Chara angrily told. The Green Soul looked at his frustrated expression, felt like he needed to do something.

"I'm Sami, the Green Soul." The Light Blue Soul jumped in while nursing the Ballet Girl.

"My name's Anna, the Light Blue Soul and she's Emily, the Blue Soul."

"I'm Nia, the Purple Soul. He's Johnathan or John for short, the Orange Soul. And over there is William, the Yellow Soul."

"I know who you all are. I remember when you all fell to the Underground. Watch as you progressed but I gave up on all of you." Chara said ruining the little happy atmosphere they all had.

"But I thought you were dead?" Nia asked.

"That's none of your business."

"Hey! There's no need to be rude to the young lady." William came to her defense.

"Quiet! You, idiots, know nothing! You're all useless, you were useless in the past and your useless today!" William reached his holster, pulled out his Gun and pressed it under Chara's chin. His eyes glowing Vivid Yellow.

"I'd watch my tone if I were you, Shaver."

"Shaver?!"

"Yeah… in all honesty, I can't tell ya Gender."

"…Somehow you made me even angrier." William felt something sharp poke his back. It was giant red knife slipping through William's chains, pressing against his back. Chara and William stared down, ready to strike at any moment. Others got in between them preventing a fight.

"Stop it you two! Fighting each other is going to get us anywhere!" Anna yelled at them. William scoffed and Chara grunted moving away from the group. Emily slowly walked over to Chara, still in pain after last week. Even though he growled at her, she continued and grabbed his chains gently untangling them. Chara snarls at her, making her freeze.

"What the hell are you doing? Just leave me alone."

"… your  **SOUL** …"

"What about my  **SOUL**?"

"Our  **SOULS**  are weak… too much pain. But your  **SOUL**  is powerful, just like Frisk's, I saw it. You can actually fight back. You can free us."

"Why would I help you?! Besides, I already pulled out my trump card and it backfired." Chara received a despairing look from Emily. He simply shrugs it off. Emily noticed a Bloody Red colored light coming from Chara's shirt. She went to reach it but Chara swatted away her hand.

"Don't touch me!"

"B- But your hurt."

"My problem!" Chara felt a sudden pain in their abdomen, clutching it. Chara lifted his shirt revealing scars across his abdomen. He was glowing, emitting a Red Dust. "Th- This is…" Chara felt the dust dance on their fingers, felt the anger, felt the pain, felt joy. Chara face became twisted, black slime oozing from their mouth and eyes. They began to laugh. "Oh Frisk, your Past will be your undoing!"

Chara continued to laugh. Red Dust floating around them. The other children could only watch as Dust swirled around them. They now knew who Chara Dreemurr is and what they're capable of. Wither they like or not Chara was now there only chance of escaping.

_**~~===X===~~** _

Sans had Frisk sleeping on his lap and on top of Frisk was Undyne who was also sleeping. This whole thing made him uncomfortable. Alphys was sitting comfortably next to him watching Anime.

"Hey, hey Alphys… wanna switch places?"

"I'm fine, thank you." Sans sighed. Flowey pop up from the ground yet Sans remained unfazed. Alphys didn't even notice Flowey, she was too focused on the TV. Flowey noticed Frisk was knock out, this was his opportunity.

"Sans… can you finally help me?" Sans was not expecting that. Flowey asking for help.

"Yeah"

"In private."

"Um, Okay." Sans gently got off the couch leaving Frisk and Undyne with Alphys. Sans went outside and so did Flowey. Once they left, Alphys grabbed the remote and puts up Mew Mew: Kissy Cutie. Who knows how many times she watched the series but it still entertained her. Sans was on the front of the house and Flowey pop up from the ground.

"So what's the problem, Petal Boy?" Flowey started stuttering unable to say anything. Eventually, he did.

"W- What do you know about  **RESETS**?" Sans body froze. He hasn't thought of a  **RESET**  in Months.

" **R- RESET**!? W- Why are you asking this!?" Sans started shaking.

"I've been having… visions of…"

"Visions of what? Of who!?"

"I saw… Frisk-" Flowey  **SOUL**  appeared and immediately turn Blue. Flowey was ripped out of the ground and floated towards Sans meeting face to face.

"DO. NOT. LIE."

"What are doing? Let me down!"

"Frisk… would never… break his promise."

"Oh hohooo, is that doubt I hear? Admit it skeleton that kid is up to something and you know it! You just choose to ignore it!" Sans pondered about Flowey's words. Maybe he was right. He wanted to trust Frisk but something told him otherwise, like a voice in the back of his head. Before coming to any conclusions he needed proof.

"These visions, how bad are they?"

"It hurts, feels like it actually happened to me."

"Hmm, I think I have an idea. But I'm going to need my old equipment. I left them in Snowdin, so we have to head over there."

"Um sure, anything to get rid of this headache. Guess I'll see you there."

"No need, I know a shortcut."

_**~~===X===~~** _

Frisk woke up from his slumber, pushing away Undyne. They noticed that Sans was nowhere to be found. Alphys was still there on the couch watching television.

"Hey, where's Sans?"

"He went out with Flowey."

"What?!" Alphys was startled at Frisk outburst.

"Whoa, whats wrong?"

"Oh umm… I wanted to go on an adventure."

"Don't worry Frisk I bet it's nothing important." Frisk rubbed his eyes and walked up the stairs.

"Where you're going?"

"Bed more comfy."

"Ah, Sweet Dreams Frisk!"

"You too."Frisk entered his room and saw the  _Ghosts_  of the Fallen Children there. An unfortunate side effect of the new trick he developed. They were horrified when Frisk entered except for Chara who quickly hid something away. He'll deal with them later but now needed to deal with Sans.

"Playtimes over, it time to visit our friend."

"W- who?" Anna muttered.

"Our local Comedian." Frisk face changed just like Chara's own face earlier tonight. The Ghosts disappeared leaving only Chara.

"So, want do you think?"

"Go to Hell."

"Oh Chara in a couple of days, Hell will no longer Exist." Chara disappeared leaving only Frisk in the room. "There will only be Heaven."

_**~~===X===~~** _

Sans was using a strange scanner on Flowey, who was on a table in Sans Basement in Snowdin. They somehow got there instantly using Sans  _shortcut_. He also told Sans what was the vision about, he hasn't said anything about it. Sans was moving back and forth murdering himself, writing on a piece of paper. Flowey was starting to get impatient.

"So… tell me doc, what's wrong with me." Sans sighed.

"I detected some, uhh… Space stuff in your head."

"Space Stuff?"

"I think its… an Image. An Image that's literally burned into your mind."

"Burned? What are you talking about."

"A memory that's been physically burned in your head. So all you can see is that specific moment." Tears began forming in eyes. Why would Frisk do such a thing? After all, they have been through. He needed more answers, he wanted to make sure. "I'm heading to the CORE. There I'll be able to develop a visible Image. It won't be perfect but its something."

Sans turned and was surprised to find that Flowey had disappeared. Sans searched for him but was nowhere to be found. He eventually gave up and grabbed his results. He'll search for him later, for now, he needed proof. Sans walked towards his right and appeared at the True Lab. He'll anger Alphys by going through her stuff but none of that mattered right now.

He entered the scans on the computer and started running calculations. A blurred image pop up on the screen, a mess of colors. It looked like a Human standing over someone, surrounded by blur balls of varying colors. Sans didn't know what to think, his reality slowly being shattered. Why would Frisk, his Friend, do such a thing. He felt a presence behind him, something dark.

"How many times? How many times did you  **RESET**?"

"As many times as I needed." Sans turned confronting Frisk. Their Crimson Red Eyes reflected over their glasses, also wearing a Lab Coat. Frisk was smiling like normal making Sans even more uncomfortable. They had Flowey in their hands who was in pain. He had petals ripped from their body.

"Why?! Why are doing this?!"

"My actions… is for your happiness."

"Lying, Killing, how is that suppose to make me happy?!"

"Not just you Sans, everyone will know Real Happiness. I'll create a Perfect World for them, for you. A Heaven on Earth for both Monsters and Humans."

"Perfect World? Kid, everything's already perfect. Paps, Undyne, Alphys, Toriel we're Happy."

"Are you? Every day you fear a  **RESET**. You lie to everyone, even Papyrus. I wonder how  _Paps_  will react to your little secrets. The Knowledge of  **RESETS** , your past job… Gaster." Sans eyes widened, shocked. Frisk chuckled. "That's right, I know about Gaster and you're attempting to bring him back."

"So you know, big deal. Tell me, what are going to do now?"

"I'm planning to keep working on my project. And I want you to join me! Imaging all the Fun we can have!"

"And if I refuse? I'll end up like Asriel, right?" Frisk smile disappeared.

"He didn't see my vision. Said it was wrong. So I took what I needed from him."

"You killed him. And you'll do the same to anyone who gets in your way." Frisk gave him a twisted smile. He threw Flowey at the ground. Frisk  _Glitched_   **SOUL**  appeared, Red Chains burst from their back tangling across the room. In response, Sans left eye began to glow.

"Let me guess, your answer is no. Don't worry I'm used to it. You know, I use to be afraid of you. But over time my fear burn away, leaving nothing behind."

"Frisk please we don't have to go through this."

"Ah, don't worry Sans. This isn't the first time I've killed you."

The Red Chains rushed towards Sans. A wall made of Bones erupted from the ground blocking the attack. Chains came from above but Sans moved away nearly hitting him. Frisk  **SOUL** turned blue and was lifted upward slamming into the ceiling. Sans waved his hand downward, but Frisk wrapped themselves to the ceiling stopping from plummeting down, canceling Sans attack. Sans smiled, he snaps his fingers creating a Gaster Blaster in front of Frisk, charging it's beam attack. A Chain grabbed the Gaster Blaster's jaw and pulled it away, making it miss its target.

The Chains faded away making Frisk drop on top of the Gaster Blaster, from there he pounced on Sans. Sans jumped out of the way, raising Bones in his place. Frisk landed safely on top of the Bones shocking Sans. They gently got the floor then slowly walked towards Sans, the Chains on their back was slipping against the bones. Red Flames erupted from their hands forming a Red Knife.

"Come on Sans, don't be like that. Imagine the world we can create! No more  **RESETS**. No more Consequences. Any other Timelines, Gone. A single Timeline, imagine that!"

"And what's the cost?!" Sans yelled at him. Frisk smirked.

"Perfection requires Sacrifice." The other  **SOULS**  appeared circling around him. The Light Blue and Orange  **SOUL**  move forward, warp into Young Humans. They had Chains on their backs and were groaning in pain.

"Johnathan, Annabelle, kill the Heretic."

The Chains glow brightly causing pain to the Children. Their face became twisted just Frisk's, their left eye turning Crimson Red and their right turning into their respective Soul color. They looked at Sans, smiling, laughing at him.

Anna slammed her palm at the floor causing Ice to spread, reaching its way to Sans. A Gaster Blaster appeared and Sans jumped on it, avoiding the Ice. John threw a punch causing a fist shape flame attack to erupt from his hands. Sans dodged but John keeps going, throwing more Fire Fists. One of them hit making Sans drop to the floor. Anna came in and formed an Ice Spear aiming to stab Sans. Her  **SOUL**  turned Blue then flew across the room slamming into the wall. John started charging at him but his  **SOUL**  turned Blue and was slammed into the wall. He quickly got up but Sans threw him at the wall again, hitting it even harder this time.

Frisk rushed in swinging his Knife at Sans. He keeps dodging Frisk attacks unable to hit back. Sans started sweating and breathing heavily. Exhausted Sans drop to floor and Frisk stood over him.

"Done already? Such a disappointment, you did so much more in the past. Aww, don't give me that look, I'll bring you back into my Perfected World." Frisk rises his Knife ready to strike down Sans. Vines grab his arm stopping them. Frisk cuts the vines, glaring at Flowey. Red Chains struck him down, destroying the area around him. The smoke cleared revealing Flowey wounded in the ground slowly turning into dust.

"FLOWEY!" Sans yelled out. Frisk started walking towards Flowey his body twitching, laughing, the chain on his back dragging across the floor. He stopped mid-way, an idea came to their mind.

"Hey, let's get someone else to join us in our fun." Frisk snapped his fingers and in front of them, a child appeared. He had chains stuck across His body even more than the other two. His Red Eyes meet Flowey's.

"C- Chara!?" Frisk handed him his Knife and stood behind him. Chara stood there emotionless, staring at Flowey. His hand started shaking gaining Frisk attention. When Frisk got close Chara turned around cutting Frisk cheek.

"I'm not your Puppet." Frisk hold his cheek trying to stop the bleeding. The Red Chains glowed brighter causing Chara to yell in pain. Frisk was furious, he glared at Chara forming two Knives in each hand.

"That hurt. THAT HURT!" Frisk swung at Chara but before making contact his  **SOUL**  turned Blue and flew across the room. Frisk got up and spotted Sans, his eyes glowing brightly.

"You're not hurting anyone else." Anna and John ran next to Frisk standing beside them. Sans was on one side of the room while Chara was in the other.

"You will not reject my authority Chara!" Red Dust emitted from Chara's body. Frisk and Sans were confused. The dust rotated at Chara's palms forming a Bloody Red colored  **SOUL.** Frisk was shocked, he was staring at the  **SOUL**  that he gave to Chara.

"T- That's impossible!" Chara extended their hand to Flowey giving him the  **SOUL**. Flowey was surprised, the  **SOUL**  fusing with what's left of his. His body began to glow Red.

"D- Don't get yourself killed this time… Asriel."

Chara drops to the floor and faded away. Frisk roared charging at the flower. Flowey exploded in a Red explosion pushing Frisk back. Once the smoke cleared everyone looked over and was stunned. A young goat looking Monster was standing there with Frisk old  **SOUL**  shinning brightly. He fell to his knees trying to catch his breath. Frisk was repeatedly muttering no under their breath. He yelled causing black slime to come out their mouth.

"KILL HIM! KILL HIM!" Anna and John pounced at Asriel, a Gaster Blaster appeared and fire knocking them back. Another one appeared in front of Firsk and fired. Frisk jumped to the side dodging the blast but another appeared behind him and fired hitting them point black in the back. Sans appeared next to Asriel and helped him up.

"You have to run, I'll hold them back as long as I can."

"B- But what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, just focus on warning the others. There's an elevator that leads to New Home, where you'll find help." Frisk got up as his wounds started to heal and the other two children stood next to them. Frisk glasses broke and fell apart making his vision become blurred. Sans stood in front of Asriel his eye glowing but unlike last time it was glowing softly.

"Prince, do me a favor. Tell my brother… that I'll miss him too."

Asriel new  **SOUL**  turned Blue and was launched against through a door. A pile of bones erupted from the ground closing off the door. Asriel recovered and stared at the door, after a getting his thoughts together he walked down the corridor disappearing in dark. Sans was standing across the from Frisk who was struggling to locate him. He was barking orders at Anna and John. Sans could tell he was Angry.

"I have a bone to pick with you." A bone pops up from the ground stabbing Frisk's shoulder.

"… Really?"

"I'm literally dying here, cut me some slack."

"You don't understand, why live in a world with imperfections when we have the power to make a better one."

"We're no Gods Frisk. We can't Break the Laws of Nature or change Fate. Gaster learned that the hard way."

"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. Now, get out of my way."

"And let you hurt more innocent people? I don't think so."

"HAHAHA, so you want to pretend Hero now?"

"Nah, to much work. Thought we can rest for a while."

"Huh?"

"Don't think about too much kiddo, I've got you covered."

Sans snap his fingers and over a dozen, Gaster Blasters appeared aiming at the ceiling. They fired destroying the ceiling above them. Frisk could only watch as the Room started to collapsed and rubble fell on everyone. Asriel found the Elevator and heard the explosions, with tears in his eyes he entered the Elevator and press a button making the Doors closed raising the Elevator. He sat down trying to catch his breath. All he could hear was the destruction of the Lab.

_**~~===X===~~** _

There was nothing but darkness, there was no ground, no sky, only the Nothing. A figure was standing there, he was black and white with a distorted, cracked face. He had a transparent floating cube fill with code in the palm of his hand. He heard footsteps behind him, turning he spotted a wounded Frisk dragging an unconscious Sans by his jacket. He dropped Sans in front him making him smile.

"Looks like you ran into an unexpected variable," Frisk growled in response.

"It can't go wrong, not when I'm so close!"

"Just  **RESET**."

"No, the calculation will restart and we'll run the risk of losing my progress."

"So you believe killing those against you will solve your problems."

"If I have to then yes. Remember Gaster, I am immune to Consequences."

"Are you sure? I felt that Asriel has returned to his normal self." Frisk yelled making Gaster chuckle.

"That damn Goat-child is going to ruin everything!"

"Youth these days, refusing to see the whole picture."

"What are you talking about?!"

"He received you're  **SOUL** , the one from your Genocide Run."

Frisk stood there confused then it dawned on him. He started laughing with a distorting face, black slime coming from their mouth. Asriel now has Frisk  **LV 20 SOUL**. He knew what the  **SOUL**  will do to an innocent being like him, it will corrupt him turn him into a killing machine. And Frisk was going to enjoy every second of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well… this was longer than expected.
> 
> Now I have Question for you. Do you want me to give Frisk and Chara a gender? Writing and Reading "their" and "they"throw me off quite a bit. If so I'm planning on making them both Male. I'll also rewrite past chapters to fix this. So if you want this change or keep it like it is, just tell me.
> 
> If you made it to the end please feel free to Follow, Share and leave a Review. I love to hear your thoughts.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and I'll see you next time!


	4. Paradox

Toriel came down the stairs to check on the others. She smells something in the kitchen and stars heading in that direction. On the way she sees Alphys watching her favorite show with Undyne sleeping on her lap. When arriving at the kitchen Toriel was horrified at the sight in front of her. Pots were on the floor, salsa on the table counter, water on the floor and Papyrus was in the center of it.

"Lady Toriel! What a pleasant surprise! Do you want some spaghetti?"

"I'm fine dear." Toriel gave Papyrus a smile but deep down she was trying her best to keep her composer.

"The original plan was to have spaghetti for dinner but I arrived too late. So I thought that maybe we should have spaghetti for breakfast. I can't wait to see Frisk reaction!"

"Papyrus, I-"

Someone started banging on the door, frightening everyone in the house. Undyne woke up and quickly went to the door. When opening the door she was greeted with a fellow royal guard, a dog like a creature with twin swords on his back. He saw Toriel and entered the house pushing Undyne aside and got in one knee.

"Your Majesty, I bring incredible news for you!"

"Hey! What gives you the right to enter Toriel's house!?"

"It's okay Undyne. Please, tell me what the situation."

"It's… it's Asriel. He's alive!" Everyone was shocked at the revelation.

"W- what?" Toriel shook her head, confused on what the guard said.

"There was an explosion at the CORE and in the aftermath, he comes out. Asgore has already been informed and is on his way to the castle." Toriel had tears on her eyes. She went through the door heading towards the Underground on foot. "Your Majesty, wait! We have a vehicle!"

Undyne followed Toriel with the Royal Guards behind her. Alphys was getting dressed with Papyrus heading upstairs.

"Papyrus, where are you going?"

"I'm going to get Frisk and Sans. There are not going to believe this!" Papyrus enters Frisk's room but was surprised when he found it was empty. He went towards the guest room where Sans is supposed to be but it too was empty.

"Papyrus! Get moving!" Undyne yelled from outside the house. Papyrus went outside meeting Undyne and Alpyhs.

"Guys, where Frisk and Sans?"He recessive a confused look from the two.

"Maybe they're already at the castle."

"Hmm, maybe. Let head towards the castle and see whats happening."

A soft red glow appears on Frisk's window. Inside Frisk watches from the window everyone heading towards the Underground. He was visually emotionless but deep down he was seething with anger. He turns away and reaches towards his dresser grabbing his spear glasses. A giant hole that leads to eternal darkness fades into existence in the wall. He walks through, leaving his life behind.

The hole fades away and chains materialized in the room. The Fallen Children Souls emerged from the chains floating in the room in unison. The Souls formed into children with the Red chains in their backs. Emily, Sami, Nia, and William recover from their daze. The first action Emily did was to check on everyone. Chara was still entangled in chains and John and Anna was still unconscious.

Sami went over to them and pull out his frying pan. Green flames came out of the pan, utilizing the fire he grabs a handful and pours it on Anna's mouth. The Fire spreads through her body causing her veins to glow green. Soon she regained consciousness. Letting out a sigh of relief Sami proceeds to the same to John. Emily went over to Chara and began unwrapping his chains.

"You're not going to leave me alone, aren't you?" Chara opens his eyes looking at Emily.

"No one has to be alone. We're in this together." Chara grumbled as Emily continued to work on the chains. She was talking to Chara but he ignored her, something that Emily noticed.

"At first, I thought this was hell." Chara looks at Emily gaining his intrigue. "I thought this was punishment for running away from home. Imagine the shock when I found out this was real life. Frisk brought me back, turned me into a weapon. He made me see the worst of this world. I wanted to give up and give in to Frisk twisted mind. But… I can't." Emily looks over at the others. "They need me and I need them. I think the same can said about you." Chara scoffs at her.

"Emily gets over here," William calls Emily to come over. She did so leave Chara aside. The Children formed huddle on the other side of the room.

"Do you feel different?" Nia asked Emily.

"No, why?" William held his hand, yellow aura formed in his fingers.

"Our magic seems to be growing. I feel like I'm becoming whole again."

"Frisk fight with the skeleton must've really taken his toll on him," Anna interjected.

"We can take advantage of this. If I can figure out what exactly is his trick is then maybe we can break free from his control." Everyone looks at Nia as she ponders.

"We're echo's." Everyone looks at Chara, he was listening to their conversation. He thought it is better to cooperate than doing nothing.

"What are you talking about, Shaver?"

"Think of it like this, Frisk is screaming in a cave and we're the echo. Because in actuality we're not actually here. We're still Souls floating with Frisk."

"How do you this?" Anna questioned.

"I'm actually smart." Emily taps him in the kidney. He didn't even notice her move.

"Well if you're so smart then tell us how to break free of this spell," William said crossing his arms and laid against the wall.

"That what I'm trying to figure out."

Emily starts twitching, with black goo coming out of her mouth. Her eyes turn red and start laughing. The other children stood them as if they were deactivated. Emily grabs a nearby chain and warps around Chara's neck, choking him.

"Do you have any idea what you have done!?" Emily yelled at him. Chara chuckled making Emily let go of the chain.

"Frisk! Too hurt to face me?" Chara knew Frisk was speaking through Emily.

"How did you even got my  **SOUL**?"

"You gave it to me. Remember?"

"And I got it back. Remember?" Emily extended her hand and Frisk glitched  **SOUL**  appeared. Chara didn't know how Frisk got his  **SOUL**  back. It was a blank spot in his mind.

"No, I don't."

"If there are two  **SOULS**  of the same being then that means the timelines got mess up at some point. That means you created a Paradox!"

"Oops?" Chara shrugs his shoulders showing he clearly doesn't care. Frisk sighed.

"It doesn't matter. Once the algorithm is complete everything will be set right."

"That won't happen."

"You sound so confident. Do you really think Asriel will save you? Hehe, your gonna wish he stayed dead."

"No, I wasn't talking about him." Chara gave Frisk a twisted smile. "I'll destroy your data one by one. You'll receive the worst punishment Hell has to offer." Emily returns back to normal and she starts crying.

"W- what? Why would you say that to me? I'm just trying to be your friend!"

"E- Emily? I wasn't-" The chains on Chara back glows causing him to scream in pain. Frisk returned to Emily's body, laughing at Chara.

"Aww, looks like you made a new friend! But what about the others? They can be your friends too." The rest of the children turns twisted just like Emily. They all start laughing at Chara.

"Do your worse."

"Oh, I wish. But unfortunately, I have other commitments. No thanks to you."

The Children faded away with Chara doing the same. As he faded away, one person came into his mind. He felt something inside him, for once he believed in someone. His Best Friend.

"Asriel… I'll be waiting for you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while. I've been focusing on my other stories. Motivation to write another chapter just disappeared. Will there be another chapter? Who knows! But hey at least theirs another chapter.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed and have a fantastic day!


End file.
